1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices and display methods.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2003-58901 (Patent Document 1), a method for recording what is going on in a conference or the like and reproducing the images thereof is described. More specifically, to record what is going on in a presentation with a small amount of data and reproduce the images thereof, the method makes a presentation recording and reproducing device record slide page scrolling, the trajectory of a cursor on a slide, and sound as a presentation file, and reproduce what happened in the presentation on a presentation file-by-presentation file basis.
However, with the method described in Patent Document 1, reproduction is performed on a presentation file-by-presentation file basis. This makes it difficult, for example, to restore what is written on a whiteboard or the like to the past state during the conference.